Devil's bible
by alexrusso89
Summary: Alex is being stalked and haunted ...but why...and who...who is weilding a black lantern and beckoning her to join them?
"I have no followers. I have only brothers and sisters, all in the name of cause. People are sheep, you understand me. They can't lead themselves, they need to be led. People buy and sell fear. They worship war, they crave war, but I'm not afraid of their wars. I created war. And I think it's time for the masses to wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! Wake up and look at this lie they're living in, man! The world is deteriorating between their toes and they do nothing about it. They only stand there. They whisper and wonder but they never do anything about it. I've seen it all in my dreams and in my thoughts and above everything else I understand that this is not a beginning; it's the end. They been lying to you, man. There ain't no such thing as a hero. Not anymore. But you, you, and you, and you, you have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero is. You have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero does for you. You think you need someone to pat you on the back. You think you need someone to tuck you in bed at night, kiss you on the cheek, and tell you that everything is all right. But everything... everything... everything... EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT! What if I was to tell you that the man who made you is a liar? What if I was to tell you that your own flesh and blood turned his back on you? I would never turn my back on you. And maybe, maybe the answers you seek have been slapping you right in the face. Or maybe, just maybe, I, Bray Wyatt, the Eater of Worlds, have been the answer all along. Kane... I suspect you'll be looking for me. But that's all right, man, because I ain't never been too hard to find. Matter of fact, if you need me I'll be right here with all my friends. We've been waiting for you, Kane. I've always been waiting for you. Look to the sky and follow the buzzards." "I heard you like to call yourself the devil's favorite demon. But you, sir, are no demon. And the devil, nah, man. But shhh... Kane, I'd like to let you in on a little secret, man. You ought to be careful who you say those things in front of... you never know who might be listening. There are several different types of men in this world. There are men who dream and never make it off their couch.

There are men who dream and fail. And then there are men who dream and change the landscape of this world, people like Bray Wyatt. What about you, man? That's what I want to know. Aren't you tired of feeling unwanted? Aren't you tired of feeling like an outcast and being stepped upon? Well then today is your day because today is the day that Bray Wyatt decided he was going to change everything. Today is the day that hell froze. Today is the day that pigs fly. Today, me and my people looked at fear right in the eye and said 'Mr. Fear, sir, you are a liar'. Today, I want you to go and tell all these so-called world leaders that they better heed my warning: take notice to Bray Wyatt. Because today is the day that Bray Wyatt decided to bring down the machine. Today, we say goodbye to NXT ... for now. But if you need me, I ain't hard to find. All you gotta do is go look up in the sky and follow the buzzards.The devil's favorite demon is no monster, man. He is an illusion. He's a fairy tale. The demon is a lie. But me, I'm much, much different, man. I am the man of a thousand truths. I am Bray Wyatt, the Eater of Worlds. And I am forever. Kane ... follow the buzzards. A ring of fire. Now that, Kane, that sounds like the type of fight that's meant to cater to a man who fancies himself the devil's favorite demon. And I like that. I like that, Kane, I like your style, yeah. But I think there's been some type of interruption here. We're a little bit disconnected. I don't think you've quite grasped your mind around the concept of what's really truly going on here. Do you really think that a simple fire could control the souls of my brothers? We are everywhere, Kane. And sooner or later that fire, that fire that you call your own, it will raise up around you and the tables will be turned.

It will be you who is locked inside with a monster. Your fire fears me, Kane. It's afraid of me because it's smart enough to understand that it itself could never, ever, ever hurt me. You want to hear a secret, Kane? I am already dead. I'm already dead. Hello, everyone. My name is Bray Wyatt and these fine young gentlemen sitting behind me, they are my brothers, Harper and Rowan. We have come to the conclusion recently that our actions have been misinterpreted. Allow me to clarify a few things. I want to tell you a story, a special little story. Once upon a time, there was a little boy, a special little boy. This little boy, he went to school like all the rest of the children. But kids can be so cruel. Even though this little boy was bigger than all the rest of the children he would cower to their harsh words.They would call him names, like 'freak'. They would beat on him, and they would send him home running everyday with tears down his face, all for just being himself. But one day, one day, this special little boy decided that he was going to change the world. He was going to go to school and everything would be different. But instead of him changing everything, he ran away. He raw away and he found another little crutch to hide behind. This crutch gave him a new sense of power. This crutch allowed him to be whatever he wanted to be. This crutch was a mask. And behind this mask, he gave himself a new name. And that name was Kane. Behind this mask, he allowed himself to live this lie. And you eat it all up everyday for no reason. Well I say no more lies. Because I know who I am. I know what I am. I walk on water just to prove to you that I can. I bite the head off a snake just to taste its poision. And I promise to you, monster, that this Sunday in the City of Angels, I will prove to you that one man's hell is another man's paradise. Follow the buzzards." She taught me. She taught me from a young age. She said 'you got to get them before they get you. A rattlesnake's skin is the same color as the leaves,' she said. And we all understood her. She led us with her love but she taught us that the fires, well, they were our friends too. 'The world is an evil place,' she said.

And we agreed. And I was there, I was there when she took her final breath. She pulled me in close and she said, 'you're the one.' She said, 'They chose you, long before you were ever in existence.' And I understood what she meant. Her touch could save the world but her kiss burns it to the ground. I love you, Sister Abigail...Icarus was warned to never let his wings made of wax get too close to the sun. But pride can make even the most noble men do such foolish things. And as Icarus neared the sun, his wings began to melt away. Icarus fell into the ocean and was never heard from again. Where's Kane? I warned Kane. I told him that this fire he thinks is his friend, his beginning... it would ultimately be his ending. And when Kane allowed his pride to cloud his commen sense, well, that's when I knew that he was mine. Like a lamb led to slaughter... oh where, oh where has my monster gone? Oh where, oh where could he be? Kane made his bed and now he's burning in it. Where's Kane? They say that patience is a virtue. But in my estimation, it's a lost art. People want everything now, now, now and they want more, and more, and more of it. They don't realize that beyond their precious city walls there is another world and it's full of animals just like yours: my world. And in my world, when one of my animals is sick or hurt we don't let them fumble around in agony. We put 'em down. Hey, you want to see something really scary? Don't you worry about a thing, Abigail. I'm going to put 'em all down. I'm going to put 'em down. When Bray Wyatt makes a promise, he always keeps it. So if they're going to keep lining them up here for us then I promise we're going to keep on putting them down. All for you, Abigail. Follow the buzzards...We all fall victim to the games wicked men play. I am no different. For instance, I have spent the majority of my life trying to understand why these horrible things happen to me. Why me? I would wake and wonder if this nightmare of mine was ever going to end. But it never did. And now, finally, I understand what I must do.

One-by-one they will all fall down. Follow the buzzards...You are the epitome of everything I loathe about this world, Miz. The limelight, the diamonds, the red carpet. How much is it going to take for you to satisfy this little craving, this obsession you have with fame? Here we are, Miz, together, tangled in this moment in the little spider's web, and I just want you to not be afraid, my child. I do not wish to see you suffer. I'm just gonna put you down. Follow the buzzards...Simmer down, boys. I know what you're feeling right now, Miz, and believe me when I say it's okay to be afraid. For I am the hammer that everybody fears but she is the force that drives the nail. So my advice to you is that you enjoy your world as long as you can, man... because we are gonna take it all away. Follow the buzzards. I have won wars without so much as lifting a finger, man. And I bet, I bet you think I don't know you, Miz, but oh I do. Now tell me something, friend, if I may: Do you believe in the creator? Life after death? I do. But I am not here to convince you that hell is a real thing, man, no, no, no; I am just here to lead you to the gates. Follow the buzzards. I never sleep but my visions come to me when I dream. They show me these mannequins posing as people. They're living in a world where they're intoxicated with their own vanity. But we all see symmetry in beauty. I have felt the sharp teeth of society. I know what it feels like to be thrown in some groveling pit where they all point down and laugh at me. But look at me now. I grow stronger by the day. And look, daddy, I got my wings back. Nobody knows you better than I do; they could never know you like I do. Daniel Bryan will be safe with us. He will enter the lion's den as a man but he will emerge a monster. Stand down.

Don't worry, Bryan, they're not going to hurt you ... unless I tell them to. Understand something Bryan: since I have been on this Earth, I have done a lot of horrible things to a lot of good people. And I am man enough to admit when I am in the wrong. I was wrong about you Bryan. I viewed you as this miniscule little creature chasing this uphill war that you could never win. I saw you busy chasing your little girly friend around on television, buying her diamonds. Let me ask you, friend: How long are you willing to live this lie? How long until they discover that your dirty little feet are soiling their red carpets. I understand you, Bryan. I see you for what you really are. But they, they look at you like you're some circus clown, here for their amusement. They look at you like a gorilla in a cage, son. I see the monster in you. They can't love you, not like I can, Bryan. And I understand that together, together we tear the walls of this place; together we force them to beg; together we can bring the machine to its knees, Bryan. Open your eyes." Although it is your ravenous behavior that draws me to you, your unwillingness to comply is testing my patience. The clock is ticking, Bryan. I need you to understand that I do not wish to watch you suffer. In my world, there is no such thing as a happy ending. There are no fairy tales. I'm not going to take you up to pa's house and roll you down a field of dandelions. This story ends the same way it started: destruction. I need you to know that we're going to hurt you, bad. I don't care if it kills me, I promise that I'm going to prove to you that you are a monster, just like me. And in that moment of serenity, I will take all the pain away. Join us. Join us, Bryan.You always told me that the war to bring down this machine would be a long and daunting process, and you were right. You're always right. Daniel Bryan is a coward. He is but a miniscule ant trying to pierce the armor of a scorpion. I felt him, I held him, I held him right here in my arms, the same way you did for me. I offered him a way out of this hell, I told him I can take the pain away. All I was able to feel was his empty heart beating. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Abigail. I understand now what you expect from me, I understand what it is we must do. If Daniel Bryan refuses to walk with the repears then he will burn with the saints. Even though we have stuck you with all these daggers, Bryan, you are still walking upright. I admire your courage, I really do. These people have chosen you, Bryan. They chose you the same way that you chose them, like a moth gathered to a flame. But I believe that you have forgotten who exactly is controlling this inferno, Bryan. For I am more than just a man; I am a god


End file.
